Dark Flames
by Wolfprincess529
Summary: Part 4 of SAGA! Stephanie and the pack is back! However, something is different about them. Stephanie and her dreams are starting to become a curse, not a gift. And is there a new person grabbing her towards the darkness? Summary is always going to suck, just read. Btw, before reading this, go to my profile and read the first THREE books before this. It will make more sense.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N OMG DID YOU MISS ME?! I'm back and better than ever! I've decided to make this into a Saga! Just like Twilight lol. So.. these are the books in order: _**_Sorrow and Secret, Venom Kisses, Howls of the Moon, and now Dark Flames_**_! Anyway, this is a prologue, not chapter 1. It may be confusing, but just read cause I want you to be confused. Enjoy!_**

**Prologue:**

_Waking up, I find myself chained to a bed. Candles surrounding me, and mysterious people with guns in their hands staring at my. I look down to see myself in nothing but a white dress, covered in blood. I looked at my hands which have bruises, probably from fighting. I look to my right to see Scott tied up, mouth covered, staring at me with anger and fear._

_"What the hell?'I tried to speak but my voice was gone._

_I look to my left and see Derek chained up to the wall unconscious, blood dripping from his chest to the floor. I tried breaking free, but the chains continue to cut through my wrists._

_"__**Let me go! I'll kill all of you!"**__I growled, suddenly regaining my voice._

_One of the men smacked my with their gun, and I snapped. Violently, I desperately try t break free, but it was no use._

_"__**Stephanie! Stop**__!"Derek shouted at me._

_I stared at him in disbelief. Did he actually expect me to let them get away with hitting me?_

_"__**Why are we here? Tell me now!**__"I shouted at the guards. They started to laugh, and that pissed me off even more. "__**Why the hell are you laughing?! Answer my damn question!**__"_

_"__**Because**__,"One of the guards started, "__**You three are worth millions! We're gonna be rich after we kill you three**__!"_

_Suddenly, all the guards cheered in victory. They all started to leave the room, still cheering and laughing. I tried once again to break free, but the chains kept getting tighter, and I started to lose consciousness. _

_"__**Steph..**__."Scott said after being able to remove the tape from his mouth._

_"__**Steph stop, it's wolfsbane**__."Derek pleaded._

_I didn't stop, I couldn't stop. I had to get free and save them, they were bleeding badly and it was my responsibility to free them._

_"__**I can't stop! I have to break free**__!"_

_Suddenly, spikes sprung out of the chains, cutting my wrists even further. I growled in pain, knowing how much it bothered Derek to feel the pain I was going through. I watched as he growled out, pleading with his eyes. Slowly, my eyes began to droop, as the wolfsbane flooded through my system._

_"__**I... can't give...up...**__"I coughed._

_"__**Steph stop please! Stop!**__"Scott pleaded, but I couldn't respond cause my voice was gone again. I started to lose feeling in my body, from my toes, to my legs, waist, stomach, then hands. Finally, my whole body was numb._

_Then, my eyes closed. The last thing I heard was Scott screaming my name..._

__I gasped, sitting up from my bed, checking my wrists to see if I was okay. I looked over to my side to find it empty. I looked at my left hand, noticing the spot where my engagement ring was and smiled.

"I'm still Stephanie Smith. Good.."I mumbled.

Looking over to my clock, the time was "6:54." I saw a picture of Derek and I smiling. Picking it up, I brushed the frame with my thumb. Out of rage, I threw the frame at my wall, watching the glass shatter and fall. The picture floated to the floor slowly, like a forgotten memory. I grabbed my knees, and cried softly..

_**A/N OKAY, if you remember from the last book how Stephanie was engaged to Derek and everything was happy, Im soo proud of you. These few chapters coming up isn't about Teen wolf exactly, but to explain what happened between the last book and now. I felt like the last book was too short and didn't really add up the whole series. **__Chapter 1 is coming soon, so read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N OMG thanks you guys for the first to reviews in like a day! I love having faithful fans! (Tears... lol) Anywho! Here is another chapter. Please ignore the mispellings and stuff, I type this stuff on my phone, email it to my self, and then update lol. I know its complicated but still... Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Waking up in my same position, I get up from bed and walk towards the window to get fresh air. Memories of Derek flooded through my head, and I hated them now. Memories of us together in bed, him holding my face gently, only allowing me to see his softer side, all of it, and it made me sick. I don't regret anything, and hopefully he didn't either.

Sighing, I ran downstairs in a blur to the kitchen, opened the fridge, grabbed the orange juice, and took a big swig from the bottle. Feeling the hairs stand up on the back of my neck, I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"What do you want, Scott?"

"You know you never cease to amaze me Steph."

"Shut up and answer my question."

"Ouch, harsh much?"

"Scott…"I growled, getting annoyed

"Can't a friend check up on another friend?"He asked innocently.

"Yeah, but sadly you're not a friend."

"Damn, Steph, you're grumpy."

"Sorry. How may I help you sweetie?"I said sarcastically.

"I appreciate the sarcasm, Steph, but it's not necessary. And like I said, I was just checking up on you. But obviously you're grumpy. I don't blame you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"I turned to him and raised my eyebrow.

"I mean I can understand why you're upset. Breaking off an engagement is pretty rough."

"Actually, you don't understand. It's pretty easy."

"Whatever you say…"He sighed.

"Anything else?"I asked tapping my fingers on the counter.

"Oh, make me pancakes."

I stared at him, turned around, and walked back upstairs. He quickly followed behind, laughing. "It was a joke Steph."

"Well, it wasn't funny."

Opening my bedroom door, I jumped in my bed, followed by him plopping himself in my bean bag chair. I saw him look over at the broken glass and shake his head.

"What really happened between you two Steph?"

I stared at the ceiling, pondering his question. What really did happen between us? I told so many people that he disappeared that I actually started believing my own lie.

_"Why are you leaving?" I asked, tears running down my face._

_"Because I have to"_

_"Let me come with you!"_

_"Steph, stay here. Scott, Allison, and Stiles need someone strong like me to stay with them."He pleaded_

_"Derek, I swear, if you leave…"I cried_

_"Or what?"_

_"I'm not marrying you…"I mumbled_

_ I looked up at his face and saw the hurt in his eyes and I felt the pain in his heart. Suddenly, I watched as he removed his ring, opened my hand, and placed it inside, closing my hand. I felt more tears running down my face as I punched him constantly in the chest, feeling his emotions run through me like a wave._

_"I'm so sorry…"He whispered._

_He walked out the door, leaving me on my knees, crying my eyes out…_

"Steph?"Scott called out.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts of that night and looked at him. "He disappeared remember? Do I have to keep telling you that all the time?"

"Sure I guess you do. Until you tell me what really happened."He smirked.

"Whatever dude."

We sat in silence, and I was fine with that. I kept replaying that night over and over and over. Something was off about Derek, and I could feel it. It was like he didn't want to leave, but something or someone was threatening him. It was like he was…afraid.

_I looked at his ring in my hand, wiping my tears from my face. Out of anger, I threw the ring at the door and ran outside looking for any sign of him. I sniffed the air, the patio, trying to find his scent, but it was no use. My mate was gone, he left me…_

"Steph, you want to come with me and Stiles to go watch a movie? To clear your mind?"Scott asked sympathetically.

I looked at him and smirked. "I knew there was a reason I always liked you kid."

"I'll drive."He wiggled my keys.

"Who the fuck said anything about driving? We're running dude."

"So is this a race?"He raised his eyebrow challengingly.

"There was never competition between me and you."I yawned.

"Yeah you're right because I always win."

"Ha-ha, you're funny."

"Wanna make a bet."

"Keep talking."

"If you win, I pay for everybody's ticket and food. But if I win, you tell me what really happened that night."

I got up off my bed and walked towards him until I was behind him. I smacked his neck and laughed. "You're on. Give me a minute to change."

"Fine…"He groaned, rubbing his head.

I grabbed my black sweat pants and black hoodie, headed into the bathroom, changed quickly, and ran back into my room. I slipped on my sneakers and opened another window.

"Okay, first one to Stiles' house wins. Deal?"I asked.

"Deal."

"Okay, ready… set… go!"I shouted.

Then, in a blur, we were out the window , running at top speed…

_**A/N Gotta love Scott and his way of cheering you up... But there you go! A brief explanation of what happened between Steph and Derek. But don't worry, their is alot more detail about what "really" happened. Anywhaties, Chapter 2 is coming soon! So... read and review my homies! Lol.**_

_**BTW! Go to my profile and vote on my poll! Thanks! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N HEY IM BACK! Sorry I know i went m.i.a for a bit but I had another story on my wattpad account i started writing. ** **Anyway, here is chapter 3! enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

"You're lost. I win Steph!" Scott shouted as he reached Stiles front porch.

"What are you talking about? You took forever." I yawned and smirked with Stiles behind me shaking his head.

"What? When did you get here?!" Scott shouted.

"Dude she got here like five minutes ago and she took the long way." Stiles laughed.

"Okay lets go to the movies! Im gonna leave you broke." I whispered slyly as I hopped into the drivers' seat of the jeep.

"Dude I feel bad for you.."Stiles mumbled.

Scott sighed and scratched his neck "Yeah.."

**x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~x~~~x**

"Oh my god that movie was so fucking awesome!"I cheered and banged on the steering wheel.

"Yeah. Like when the monster came out of nowhere and smashed that guys head into pieces and the girls' face?! Priceless!" Scott laughed.

"Man I hate scary movies."Stiles grumbled in the back.

"Whatever. That movies was aw-"

"Steph! Look out!"Scott shouted

**Narrator POV:**

Suddenly, a wolf ran out in the middle of the road. Steph swerved the car and slammed into the tree, flipping it over. Stiles and Scott were knocked unconscious instantly, but Steph was able to contact 911 before passing out... The wolf shifted and a blonde haired boy walked towards the car and picked up the cellphone.

"Hello, yes I need an ambulance here quickly. Theres been a major car crash. My name is Luke. Please hurry!" He dropped the phone and sighed. "There I did it. Happy?"

"Estatic. Good job Luke. The boss will be proud."a deep voice said sadly. _I can't believe his sent me to do this to her...that son of a bitch.._

**x~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~x**

**Scott POV:**

"Scott. Baby are you alright? Scott... Scott can you hear me?" I heard a familiar voice. I sprang up suddenly and saw my mom and other nurses holding me down.

"Scott honey relax, your in the hospital."Mom said

"Where is Stiles and Steph?"

"Stiles is here with a minor cut on his arm. Steph.."She got quiet.

"Where is Steph?!"

I followed my mom as she looked over at Steph's bed. I gasped as I saw her unconscious wrapped in bandages.

"Can you let me have a moment alone with my son. Thank you." Mom told all the other nurses and doctors.

Once they left, she whispered quietly. "Listen, shes fine. I had to wrap her to make it look believable. She kept mumbling about Derek before she passed out again. Im gonna let you guys leave soon, just let me sign the discharge papers okay? Scott, how did this all happen?"

"We were driving home when a wolf ran out in the middle of the road."

"Okay..just give me five minutes. She is waking up now. Tell her what I told you."

"No need Mrs.M. I heard everything." Steph said as she finished taking off her bandages.

"Okay good. Get changed."Mom nodded and left.

"Where is Stiles?"Steph asked.

"Right here."He said as he walked in the room with a bandage on his cheek."What the hell was that in the road?"

"A stray wolf. Its not the first time I've seen that wolf before. We need to check it out. Sorry about your jeep Stiles. How much is the damages?"She asked as she changed in front of us.

Blushing seeing her tattoo and her undergarments, I looked away at the door while Stiles looked up at the ceiling.

"Well adding the damages, and the bill-"He started but I punched him in the stomach with my elbow. "Ow. Don't worry about it Steph, my dad will understand."

"Kay. Lets get the fuck out of here. I hate hospitals..."She growled as she slid on her shoes and walked out. She walked back in for a moment, "And can you guys stop blushing, you guys act as if you never seen a girl half naked before."

** Steph POV:**

As I was walking out with the guys behind me, I kept replaying the crash in my mind. Before I lost consciousness, I smelled a familiar scent before I passed out and my heart sank. For once I finally could smell _his_ scent again...

**x~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~X**

Walking back to my house, I clenched my fists and punched a tree in anger and howled in sadness and pain. I collapsed on the floor and started crying.

"Dude why is she crying?"Stiles asked.

"So you smelled him too huh?..."Scott asked sadly.

I nodded and howled again."Why?.." I whispered..

**Narrator POV:**

As Luke and Derek were walking back, Derek heard a familiar howl and he stopped in his tracks. He clenched his chest as the pain of his once mate overwhelmed him. He fell on his knees groaning in agony as he had flashbacks of his beloved.

"Derek, are you okay?"Luke asked.

"Just...fine..."He muttered through his clenched teeth. He held back his tears as he continuously heard Steph's howls of pain and confusion. He could tell she was crying, hurting, missing him.

_I guess the plan backfired after all..._Derek thought..

**A/N okay woah! alot happened this chapter. Trust me theres more coming. Chapter 4 coming soon. Read and Review.**


End file.
